disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Universal Las Vegas Resort
Universal Las Vegas Resort '''is a Universal theme park resort located in Las Vegas, Nevada. Parks * Universal Studios Vegas * Tooniversal * Arcadiversal * The DreamWorks Experience * Planet Coaster: The Real Park (known as Rio Land & RollerCoaster Tycoon World) Universal Studios Vegas Production Central * The Great Universal Musicoaster - A steel roller coaster with a vertical lift hill, a Linear Induction Motor, 20 inversions, and songs from the genres of Classical, Country, Jazz, Rock, Pop, Pop Rock, Traditional Pop, Rhythm and Blues, Soul, Hip-Hop, and Samba. * The Great Universal Movie Ride * The Mummy’s Horror House * Skull Island: Reign of Kong * E.T. Adventure * Hanna-Barbera: The Next Dimension New York * New York Musical Theater * Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon * NBC Center * The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man * The Secret Life of Pets: Lost in New York Sci-Fi City * Men in Black: Alien Assault * Battlestar Galactica * The Incredible Hulk Coastrer * Robocop: Protecting The Future (EMV Dark Ride) * Bill And Ted's Most Excellent Ride (HHN VERSION: Bill And Ted's Excellent Halloween Ride) * T2-3D: Battle Across Time * Transformers: Battle for the Allspark * Back to the Future: Time Twist Malibu * Fast & Furious: Supercharged * Dom Toretto‘s Speed Coaster * Tokyo Drift Stunt Show Ancient Egypt * Revenge of the Mummy * Treasure Hunters Jurassic Park * Jurassic Park River Adventure - a flume water ride. Map info: Hop on a boat for a thrilling water plunging ending after you encounter dinosaurs and face with the hungry T-rex. Theme: Jurassic Park. Height restriction: 42”. ** Jurassic Park In The Dark - It is a dark water ride that opens during Halloween Horror Nights to make Jurassic Park: The Ride more scarier than the all-year round version. Theme: Jurassic Park and Halloween Horror Nights * The Flying Dinosaur: Pteranodon Flight – a kid-sized flying rollercoaster. Map info: Fly with the pteranodons around Jurassic Park. Theme: Pteranodon. Height restriction: 36’’-56’’. * Mr. DNA's Midway - an outdoor interactive midway game attraction area themed to Jurassic Park. * Dinosaurs Encounter – a meet-n-greet with costumed and animatronic Jurassic Park dinosaurs including the triceratops (like the one that used to be in Universal's Islands of Adventure), the velociraptor (like the one currently in Universal's Islands of Adventure), a stegosaurus, a brachiosaurus, a parasaurolophus, and a t-rex. Theme: Jurassic Park * De-Extinction: True Story - an interactive and educational show which talks about how and why is De-Extinction (bringing back extinct species) good for both environment and people, and it also explains what is De-Extinction and how it works. * Jurassic Park Discovery Centrer – an indoor interactive attraction. Theme: Jurassic Park and dinosaurs and prehistoric life Triva: This Billding Is Used For Houes For HHN * Raptor Encounter - a small area where visitors can take photos with an animatronic Velociraptor. Map info: Come face to face with one of the most fascinating and dangerous predators of the past. Universal Express available?: No. * Camp Jurassic - A children's play area centered around an imported 50-foot (15 m) tall Banyan tree. Universal Express available?: No. Amity * Jaws: The Ride * Waterworld: A Live Stunt Show Spectacular The Wizarding World of Harry Potter * Dragon Challenge * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey * Flight of the Hippogriff * Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts * Journey of the Forbbiden Forest * Mythicarousel * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: Newt"s Adventure * Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Tooniversal Classic Cartoon Lane * Popeye and Bulge's River Rapids * Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls * Yellow Submarine * Beat Bugs 4D Minion Park * Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem * Super Silly Fun Coaster * Minions Trio Coaster * The Road to VillainCon Springfield: Homer's Neighborhood * Bart Simpson's Skatepark Spin - A Gerstlauer spinning roller coaster That Has The Same Layout To Pandemonium At Six Flags Parks. Height restriction: 42” Map Info: TBA * Itchy and Scratchy The Ride ! - A MACK Rides Wild Mouse Coaster * The Twisted Treehouse Of Horror - A Skyline Attractions Skywarp. Opening: Fall 2018, the same time of the 30th annual Treehouse of Horror * Disco Stu’s Disco Coaster! - A MACK Rides Launched Indoor/Outdoor Roller Coaster Map info: TBA. . Height restriction: 47” (HHN VERSION:Disco Stu’s Horror Coaster!) Trivia: This ride has 48 songs (16 separate songs for each version). * Kang and Kodos' Twirl and Whirl - A flying saucer themed ride Map info: TBA. Theme: Kang and Kodos from The Simpsons Springfield: Krustyland * '''The Simpsons Ride - A SimEx-Iwerks IMAX Dome simulator ride based on The Simpsons. Map Info: Ride along with The Simpsons as they visit Krustyland, the theme park created by famed TV personality Krusty the Clown. Is somebody out to sabotage the park? You'll find out as you join Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie and enter through the carnival-like midway. Height restriction: 40” * Chaos Street ("The America of 1895 at Today's Prices!") * Mt. Krustmore * Itchy and Scratchy’s Bloody Log Flume * Krusty's One-Plate-Maximum Buffet * The Murder is Limitless * Poochie's Half-Pipe ("Warning: Pipe may be less than one-half") * Krusty's Giant Wheel ("Not affiliated with "Ferris Wheel" brand amusement wheels") * Scratchy's Cat-anooga Spew-Spew * Sleeping Itchy's Castle * Flea-Dip Dipper-Flipper ("Voted Krusty's Worse Ride!") * Krusty's Spit 'n' Watch Aerial Gondolas * Krusty's Wet-and-Smokey Stunt Show * Captain Dinosaur's Pirate Rip-off * Happy Little Elves in Panda-Land * The Tilt 'N' Spew * The Change-Loser * Krusty's Dine-in-the-Sky Food Needle ("No elevator") * Krusty's L.A. Traffic Jam * The Dragon Boat Ride * Castle-Resembling Stadium * Gazebo’s Adventure * It's a Long, Long Line! * Krusty's Haunted Condo ("Visit our 999 Unhappy Teen Employees!") * The Tooth Chipper (Slated for Demolition) * Krusty's Deathbowl Jalopy Rush ("Race your friends to Krusty-infornia!") * Krusty's Futuristic Rootin' Tootin' BBQ Review 3000! * Sideshow Mel’s Thrilltacular Dive Coaster * Krusty’s Upsy-Downsy Spins-Aroundsy Teen-Operated Thrillride * Duff Pavilion ("Where fake ID's get you beer.") * Sea Captain's Quesy-Time Lagoon Ride * Sideshow Bob’s Knife Flyers * The Krusty Karousel * Death Drop * Moe's Tunnel of Shame and Rejection * Radioactive Man: Atom Blast * The Screamatorium of Dr. Frightmarestine * The Simpsons: Escape from The Dome * Madam Manjula's Future Looker-After * Get Probed by Kang and Kodos! The Great Valley * Journey Through The Land Before Time * The Land Before Time Flume Adventure * The Land Before Time Energy Adventure Goiky * Battle for Dream Island: The Ride Throughout The Series - A joystick-operated vehicle dark ride. Map info: Choose a contestant to go through the series to win at the last episode. * IDFB: The Ride - A 3D hybrid ride based on the current season of BFDI Theme: IDFB Opening Date: January 4th, 2017 Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes * Cake At Stake - A swing ride themed to Cake at Stake Theme: Cake at Stake Game from Battle for Dream Island Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes Replaced: TBA * Firey's Handglider Adventure - A roller coaster themed to Firey silimar to SkyRush at Hersheypark Theme: Firey from Battle for Dream Island Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes * Leafy's YoyleCars - A bumper car ride Theme: Leafy from Battle for Dream Island Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes Replaced: TBA * Dream Island - A kids water play area Theme: Dream Island from Battle for Dream Island Universal Express Pass Available?: No * FreeSmart's Jeep Escape! - A kids coaster Theme: Pencil, Match, Bubble and Ruby from Battle for Dream Island Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes Orange Splat Fun-Park * SpongeBob SquarePants VR: The Great Jellyfish Rescue - A Vritral Reality 4DX movie featuring characters from the insanely popular cartoon. Theme: SpongeBob SquarePants Universal Express available?: Yes * SpongeBob’s Escape from the Haunted Lake - A log fume ride based on Spongebob SqaurePants Theme: Spongebob SqaurePants Height restriction: 46” * Rocket Power: AIR Power - A Skater Coaster similar to Surf Dog at Kings Island. * Jimmy Neutron: Gotta Blast! - An 4D IMAX Dome Motion Simulator Ride that succeeds the Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera. Theme: Jimmy Neutron. Map Info: Ooblar,(brother to King Goobot who is an enemy of Jimmy's) from the Yolkian planet has stolen Jimmy's newest rocket creation, the Mark IV. Jimmy, along with his best friend Carl and robotic canine, Goddard, invite the audience to give chase in other rockets through the worlds and sound stages of the Nicktoons. Universal Express available?: Yes Attraction Type: A 4D Motion Simulator Ride. * My Life as a Teenage Robot: The Ride - a 3D motion simulator/Dark Ride based on the Nickelodeon TV series of the same name.Theme: My Life as a Teenage Robot Universal Express available?: Yes. Height restriction: 42" Universal Express available?: Yes * The Fairly OddParents: Timmy and Chloe’s Wild Ride - a dulling family coaster based on Nickelodeon's The Fairly OddParents Theme: The Fairly OddParents Map Info: Choose your side and join the ride, as Timmy and Chloe go on a magical rollercoater adventure, with help from none other than Wanda and Cosmo. Universal Express available?: Yes * Nickelodeon Slime Theater - A outdoor stage show featuring Nickelodeon shows at Universal Studios. * Nick Jr. Live on Stage - A live show based on Nick Jr shows. These include Dora the Explorer, Paw Patrol, Bubble Guppies, and Blaze and the Monster Machines. Theme: Nick Jr. shows. * The Loud House: Fabric of Creation - An Indoor dive coaster based on the TV show The Loud HouseIn the ride, visitors join Lincoln Loud and his Family of 10 sisters and 2 parents along with his best friends Clyde McBride and Ronnie Anne, with Bobby Santiago and their crazy extended family tagging in, to stop a apocalypse that is caused by a new videogame that transforms the Royal Woods residents to revenge-filled zombies. The ride experience is in VR, so riders get to experience the story like never before, and even battle the zombies with Google Daydream controllers * Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Ride - A Zamperla Mega Disk'O ride. Height restriction: 48". * Dora's Friendship Wheel - A ferris wheel themed to Dora the Explorer * Bubble Guppies: Gup, Gup and Away - A Samba Tower themed to Bubble Guppies * Tommy And Rocko’s Studio Tram - A tram ride themed to the Nickelodeon studio * Hey Arnold: The Jungle Coaster - An indoor Gerstlauer Infinity Coaster based on Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie Theme: Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie Height restriction:46” Map info: TBA * Meet the Nicktoons - A travel show where you can meet characters from Nickelodeon shows * Paw Patrol: Pups to the Rescue! - A junior roller coaster/dark ride similar to The Dragon At Legoland To based on Nick Jr's Paw Patrol. * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Ride - A 3D simulator/dark ride similar to Transformers: The Ride and The Amazing Adventure of Spider-Man, but based on the Paramount / Nickelodeon film series Of The Same Name Map info: Take on the most radical action-packed ride through city of New York to join the turtles to stop the evil Shredder. Theme: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Height restriction:40”. * Blue's Clues VR Adventure Cartoon Planet Townsville * Mojo's Robot Rampage! * Twisted with Bliss * The Powerpuff Girls Carnival Mayhem Elmore * The Amazing Ride of Gumball * Gumball and Darwin's Super Epic Homemade Roller Coaster Jump City * Teen Titans GO!: The Ride * Robin Flyers * Cyborg's Junkyard Coaster * Beast Boy's Jungle Journey * Starfire Flight * Raven's Azarath Boat Adventure Lakewood Plaza Turbo * OK K.O!: Level Up! * Let’s Play Sports! Beach City Homeworld The Park The Land of Ooo * The Ride of Ooo with Finn & Jake * Finn Flyers The International Network Arcadiversal Robloxian * The Wild Robloxian - A wooden roller coaster based on Roblox * Noob Blasters on Noob Hill - A shoot-em-up screen dark ride based on Roblox * Roblox: Bloxx Falls - A log fume ride based on Roblox * Roblox 4D - A motion simulator ride based on Roblox Super Nintendo World Mushroom Kingdom * Princess Peach's Castle Inner Space * Star Fox: The Ride Splatoon * Splatoon: Back to... Riding? Pop Star Playland * Kirby Round Ride * Wet play area Zelda's Kingdom * Hyrule Castle Attraction Worldwide Oddsey * Super Mario Oddesey: The 4D Experience Donkey Kong Island * Donkey Minecart Coaster * Jungle play area Activision Mutiverse * Drive Through Skylands with Spitfire - A steel launched coaster. * Glide Through Skylands with Stormblade - A suspended roller coaster. * Dive Through Skylands with Dive-Clops - A MACK Rides Water Coaster * Crash Bandicoot's N.Sane Joyride - A steel wild Mouse spinning roller coaster Similar to Primeval Whirl * Spyro's Kingdom Quest - A Rail suspended dark ride omni mover/roller coaster * Call of Duty: The Ride - An interactive dark ride based the game Call of Duty. * The 2600 Fly Back - A Zierer Wave Swinger based of the Original Activision games from the Atari 2600 Rabbids Land * John the Talking Rabbid's Adventure Space Station SEGA * Sonic Dash Pacopolis * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures: The Adventure Ride Through Pacopolis The DreamWorks Experience Far Far Away * Shrek's 4-D Adventure * Enchanted Airways * Puss in Boots' Giant Journey * Shrek's Merry Fairy Tale Journey Madagascar * Madagascar: A Crate Adventure * Madagascar Mad Pursuit * All Hail Exiled Julien: The Ride Kung Fu Academy * Pandamonium: Po's Kung Fu Adventure Berk * Dragon Gliders Boosvland * Home: The Ride * Oh's Intergalactic Dance Party Troll/Bergen Town * Trolls Live! Classics Town * Mr. Peabody and Sherman Time Travel Mission * Rocky and Bullwinkle's Airline Madness * Harvey and Gold Key's Boardwalk Games * Under Dog Coaster * Felix the Cat's fun Wheel Piqua, Ohio * Captain Underpants Flight * Go, George Beard! Planet Coaster: The Real Park Captain Lockjaw's Buried Treasures Princess Amelie's Fairy Tale Chief Beef's Meaty Challenge Dex-R's Science Shenanigans Festive King Coaster's Crackers King Coaster's Royal Decree Miss Elly's Round Up Pixel Studios Beginner's World * Train of Thought * IT: The Escape * Sleepy Hollow Movie Coaster * Back to the Future: Race Through Time * Fast & Furious 7 Movie Coaster * Wicker Man Movie Coaster * Poltergeist Movie Coaster Builder's World * Ghostbusters Movie Coaster * Final Destination 3 Movie Coaster * Fast & Furious: Industrial Armageddon * Minas Tirith: A Lord of the Rings Movie Coaster * Kong: Skull Island Movie Coaster * Mad Max: Thunder Dome * Harry Potter: Disaster of Hogwarts * Saw: Return of the Jigsaw * The Goonies Movie Coaster * SpongeBob Movie Coaster * The Mummy Movie Coaster * Inception Movie Coaster * San Andreas Movie Coaster * Firefly: A Serenity Movie Coaster Advanced World * Terminator: Assault on Cyberdyne * The Matrix Movie Coaster * Pride: A Lion King Movie Coaster * Avatar: Flight of the Banshee * National Treasure Movie Coaster * Clash of the Titans Movie Coaster * The Dark Knight Returns Movie Coaster * Grease Movie Coaster * Mordor: Another Lord of the Rings Movie Coaster * The Seven Dwarves Diamond Mine Adventure * Wonder Woman Movie Coaster * Top Gun Movie Coaster * Avatar: Toruk the Last Shadow * Yellow Submarine Movie Coaster * Wreck-It Ralph Movie Coaster * Alien Movie Coaster * Pirates of the Caribbean Movie Coaster Expert World * Finding Nemo Movie Coaster * Terminator Movie Coaster * Harry Potter Movie Coaster * Gremlins Movie Coaster * V for Vendetta Movie Coaster * Tarzan Movie Coaster Storyteller's World * Dimension Hopper * Humpty Dumpty: The Ride * Krampus: The Ride * The Quest * Stranger Things: The Ride * The Battery Tester * The Witch * X Sector * Alpine Mine: Legend of the Beast * Billy's Tale * Chief Beef's Mission * Dragon Quest * Hex: Legend of the Towers * Inferno Beast * Jonathan's Tale * Mount Fury * Mountain Rescue * No Man's Zone * Once Upon a Time... * The Book of the Dead * The Incredible Hulk * Three Little Penguins * Asylum * Kingdom of Sewers * Little One * Red Riding Hood * Search the Miner * The Gingerbread Massacre * The Magician's Secret * The Minions Origin * Lost Dark Ride * A Smurfs Adventure * Bicycle * The Legend of Cursed Pirates * The Wish Category:Theme Parks Category:Universal Studios theme parks